Mazohyst of Decandence
by Hyatt Insomnia
Summary: Jounouchi struggles with the day to day life of being a new vampire and finds things only get more complexed when he meets his creator’s creator: Bakura. Bakura/Jounouchi/Seto. Vampire AU. Light yaoi.
1. House of Flies

Mazohyst of Decadence

Rated: R 

Warnings: Yaoi, lime, mild violence, blood, fluff, angst and very mild non-graphic lemons (White Oleander style as I would say). 

Pairs: Seto/Jounouchi and eventually Jounouchi/Yami/Yugi 

Yu-gi-oh, the song "Dead Souls" by Nine Inch Nails, and the title of this fiction belong to their original owners, not me.

AU, Vampire Fic, Jounouchi's POV. You must read the three fics that come before this. They're not hard to find, the titles are "Embracing Blood", "Death Whispers" and "Deity". I hope everyone is happy with my decision on the second pairing. Lyrics are going to be at the top of each of the five chapters of this story. If there's more then only the first five will have lyrics. I will be posting a new chapter ever week unless some evil killer flu takes over me. 

Dedicated to Angel-Belle and Kitsune Hashiba. 

Chapter One: House of Flies  
Someone take these dreams away   
That point me to another day   
A duel of personalities   
That stretch all true reality

A vampire, that is what I am; a child of darkness. This eternal life, I had brought it and all that comes with it upon myself. The unnatural lust for blood hitting my lips, my tongue, the constant feeling of emptiness. All of it was my doing. I became a vampire because I was (and still am) obsessed with one.

I had known my addiction to Seto would be the death of me, but I had no idea it would damn me. The simple longing to know what it felt like to partake of his blood was my undoing. I found later that the exchange of blood in such a way is what made vampires. Had I done it when he had not been drinking from me, I would still be human. A dead human, but a human nonetheless

Seto, he was so angry with me. He thrashed about my living room, destroying everything. I wasn't meant to become a vampire, I know that. It's completely understandable that he was angry with me, but he was with the both of us. He was angry with me for, well, obvious reasons, and he was angry with himself for letting me become too attached to him.

Since then, he has distanced himself from me. I never knew much about him, just the way he acts around me, his name is Seto Kaiba and he's a vampire. Considering the fact that I've been practically living with Seto for a little over a year now, it's a pretty sad. I just know that whatever I knew about him then, I know less now.

Now he sits there, his eyes blank, glazed over, looking off at something that I can never see. That's one of the perks to being a vampire. You can stay completely still for two hundred years, and it doesn't even matter. It's not like you're going to die anytime soon. Even saying that, it doesn't change the fact that watching him sit there nonstop is utterly annoying.

"Seto?" He's sitting on the other side of the room, looking at the same window he always does. I get no response from him. It irks me. At least when he's reading he has an excuse to not answer me, but not it's just aggravating.

I poke the back of his head. He twitches, his head falling forward a bit from the small push but there's still no answer. "Hey, robot-boy, answer me already!" I almost yell into his ear. Even that doesn't faze him. Honestly, he's being such a pain in the ass. What do I have to do to get him to even look at me, cut my arm off and beat him with it? Sorry, but I'm a little attached to both of them.

Luckily for me, I don't have to go to such drastic measures. I cup the sides of his face, turning his face to look at me. Well, really I grabbed his face and jerked his head so he would look at me so fast that his neck popped. Sounded like it hurt too. "What?" He snaps, glaring at me. He's refusing to look me in the eyes so it's at my chest.

Yes, Seto! Watch me quake with fear as you glare fiercely at my chest! "Stop moping around already! It's getting old!" I order him. I think I'm shaking now. If I were human I would be afraid for my life. Undoubtedly I'm pissing him off right now. 

He glares harder at my chest, but he doesn't say anything. I'm surprised I was at least expecting a sarcastic remark of some sort. Must you deny me of everything? "Look at me, Seto," I meant to say it as I had the last thing. Whatever bravery I had found before had left me. It sounded more like a plea then an order. 

I'm most defiantly shaking now, my hands trembling along with my lip. I can feel a lump forming in my throat and tears sting the corners of my eyes. "Please," I whisper. I can't take this anymore. I hate talking to him when he's like this. A wall is more responsive then he! 

My legs give out and I collapse against him, pathetically clutching onto to the fabric of his black trench coat. I cry. I don't want to cry, but I can't help it. It hurts me to see him broken like this. He was so strong, impenetrable and I broke him with such an idiot mistake. I hate myself for it.

"Why won't you look at me?" I scream at him. My hands ball into fist. I raise one of them to strike him, but he catches it. He uses his other hand to pull my face upwards. Our eyes meet, but just for a second. It's hard to see the beautiful shade of blue swollen and red along the outside. He looks like he's about to cry, but he looked at me. He actually looked me in the eye.

"It hurts to look at you, Katsuya," he says. His voice was soft, not hard like I'm so used to. It sounds frail, like that of young boy who had just lost his parents. The overwhelming amount of sorrow drenched every bit of it. The words he said only made it worse.

"When I look at you, it only reminds me of what a failure I am," He continues. I want to yell at him to stop. What right do I have? I'm the one who wanted him to speak in the first place! I'm the one who wanted so badly for him to look at me! Now that he's done it, all I can think about is how much it hurts. "I have damned you to the same life I damned myself. I am a disgrace. I deserve to die for what I have done to you, for what I have done to everyone I've come across. I am a monster."

A monster? This creature before me with the deep blue eyes, the snow-white skin and the soft chestnut hair, the one in which has cared for me after all of my friends disappeared. Ha! Hardly what I would call a monster! How could he say that about himself?

"You did not damn me Seto." I kiss his chin. "I damned myself and if I had the choice, I would do it again." 

He looks at me, face completely blank, hard, like the way I'm used to. "You would choose such a life for yourself?" He asks me. I nod. He pauses for a second, looking off to the side. "Then you are more of a fool then I thought you to be."

Seto's got some nerve. I'm sitting here, trying to cheer him and myself up and even though I'm not doing that great of a job, he insults me! I slap him; right in the middle of his cheek with such a force his head turns to the other side. Real manly Katsuya, couldn't you at least punch him? I guess a slap will have to do. "You're such an ass."

I shouldn't have done that was the only thing I could think when I felt his hand wrap tightly around my wrists. He had this fire in his eyes, fitting for the shade. Blue fire always burns the most. He flips me over onto the floor, using the ball of his heel to keep me down. He was acting as if my slapping him snapped him out of his trance.

He stops after that, just looking at me with this unreadable expression his face. The fire is still there, nonetheless. A few more minutes pass by, and he still looks it me. It's kind of creepy really; make me glad when his foot finally moves. I let out a large sigh of relief, something I still don't quite understand.

How can I be dead but still breathing? My would-be contemplation of my vampire existence is stopped short. Next thing I know I'm pinned up against the wall, Seto's knee in-between my legs, holding me up along with the two arms pressed harshly against the wall. 

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, mutt," he snarls giving me one of his dog insults. They never fail to make me want to snap his neck. Not that I could even if I tried, but that doesn't mean I don't want to.

My eyes widen when I feel his lips upon my own. How long has it been since Seto's last kissed me? I've almost lost track of the days. It's been almost six months since I've become a vampire, and he hasn't given me but the slightest glance since then. Does he know what that feels like? 

I want to make him suffer the way he has made me, but I can't bring myself to do it. My hands have already unconsciously slipped their way into his hair, grasping firmly onto the brown tresses. My lips are going against my will, returning his kiss. There's no use fighting it. Why must I betray myself so? I want this more then he could ever begin to imagine. I missed this, and in that lay my self-betrayal.

He pulls away. Both of breath is heavy now, just shy of panting. I can feel my blood boil, my skin heat, but I know both are still cold as ice; as cold as Seto's skin is right now. I looked into his eyes, their bright blue fire intensity swallowing me. He is fiercer then I remember him, but I suppose that could be just the lack of him exaggerating his excellence. I can't help but wonder though, despite the lively gaze, will he remain the same as he is now, tomorrow or will he return to the broken doll by the window?

Does it even really matter right now? I ask myself as I lean in to steal another kiss from him. He meets me halfway, his tongue pushing past my half-parted lips. He runs it over my fangs before letting his azure eyes slip close. I can hear my heart beating my head, but I can't feel it in my chest. I can hear Seto's too, beating just a millisecond after mine.

I move my hands to his trench coat, pushing it off with ease. It falls to the floor with the softest of thumps. I'm sure he looks shocked right about now. I'm not usually the one to take charge at times like this. 

He pulls away from me, looking kind of dazed. The arrogance I am feeling shows in my face, I know it. I put it all into one cocky smirk before claiming his lips in a zealous kiss. Before too long I pull away moving to kiss every nook and crane of his face. The only break I take is when he pushes my t-shirt over my head. There's no need to for his, it's button up or at least it was before I tore them all off. I don't think he was too happy about that. 

Before too long both of us where ride completely of our clothing. My back was pressed against the wall, helping Seto hold me. My legs where wrapped around his hips. I was still kissing every part of his face, adding in his neck, shoulders and parts of his chest. I couldn't, can't get enough of how he tastes. It's like a forbidden fruit but oh-so-much better and sweeter.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips, so ever word brushed lightly against them. I reclaimed his lips in one more kiss, passionate but slow, bittersweet and everything in-between. I had never said it to him before, I realized. And right then had seemed like the perfect moment, a moment in which felt like if I didn't say it then, I would never get a chance or the words would loose their meaning somehow. 

We ended up on the ground in a big mess of arms and legs with our fingers intertwined and our foreheads pressed together. I could feel his breath upon my chest, chillingly cold just the way I like it. 

How long did we lay there? Minutes? Hours? It didn't really matter; we could stay like that literally until the end of the world. Of course we would both shrivel up like prunes from lack of blood in our system, but that's beside the point.

"I used to have a younger brother," he said just above a whisper. It had come so suddenly all I could do is push back a little and gawk. Am I imagining things or is Seto actually opening up to me? "Close your mouth before you get drool over the carpet, dog." Okay, moment ruined. 

He's silent for quite while afterwards. His eyes closed contently. It was starting to bother me so I had to say something. "Well?" That's the best I can think of right now.

"Well what?" He asks me, sound a little bit on the annoyed side though not as much as normal.

"What happened to him?"

He shifts uncomfortably then stays silent for a bit again. I'm seriously starting to believe he does it just to annoy me. Just before I could say anything again, he finally answered, "He died." He turned over so his back was facing me. I didn't quite understand why. "More correctly, I killed him." Until he added that last little bit. 

What is one supposed to do when you hear someone killed his or her own younger sibling? Not much. So I did the only thing that came to mind, I crawled over him, so I we were facing each other again. I stroked the side of his face while my other arm snaked around him. "It was only my second night as a vampire, as you know the thirst for blood is overwhelming during the first weeks," he swallowed, hard, I kissed his head wanting to tell him that it was okay if he didn't say anything. How many years had he kept it in? It would probably do him some good to tell someone, so I said nothing. "I didn't know what I was doing until Mokuba was already dead." 

I held him for a while still not sure about what I should do. He doesn't seem to mind that I don't. He just rested there, completely helpless. It was a way I had never seen Seto before, venerable beyond definition. I was afraid then. What am I supposed to do when the strongest person I know breaks down right in front of me? 

There really was nothing that I could do. 

"Katsuya," he smiled sadly at me, his azure eyes the deep blue sea trapped between rejoicing and mourning. "I love you too." He kissed my forehead and suddenly, everything in the world didn't matter anymore. 

It reminded me of what it felt like to be mortal. The fluttering my heart had done when he spoke the words, the quickened beat and the heavy breathe. It was like I wasn't a vampire anymore. Though I knew deep inside, I was still dead in body and my mind and heart where slowly going along with it. 

I knew that I was going to have to leave him soon. For how long, I wasn't aware of. I just knew that I would find my way back.

~*~*~

For those of you who have not read this previously, I edited out a few words and added another paragraph. Previously it was a little on the lemon side. I decided that it dissatisfied me so I changed it to where it is now undisruptive citrus but just enough to let you know what's going on.****

Tell me what you think!


	2. His Creator

Song lyrics belong to Nine Inch Nails, not me. 

Once again I would like you all to know this story is dedicated to Angel-Belle and Kitsune Hashiba.

There will be one minor pairing mentioned in this chapter and also one implied (you blink, you miss it). I can't say whom it involves however. It's a big spoiler. Story from Jounouchi's POV, in case you didn't know already. 

Chapter Two: His Creator  
They keep calling me   
Keep on calling me   
They keep calling me   
Keep on calling me  


I knew I had to leave Seto before I died completely inside. I'm sure if we were ever to meet again, he'd understand why I left. I didn't want him to see me changing. I suppose you could say I wanted to spare him the pain.

So one night I told him I was going out to hunt. I left him then and never came back. It wasn't a lie exactly. I did hunt. I just with held the fact that I would never return to him.

It sounds cruel, I know. But if I had told him, I don't believe I would've left. They say that goodbyes are always hard and I believe it. So I just left. I didn't want him to tell me how much he loved me, or forbid me to go. I'm not strong enough to resist him and would've ended up running right back into his arms.

Part of me still regrets leaving him. That's the part of me that's still human; the part that clings helplessly onto him. Once I realized that I would not be able to grow as a vampire (that I would truly only weaken), I left him and everything I owned in that small apartment of mine with no intention of ever returning. 

Would I ever be returning to Seto? Even I don't know the answer to that question. I might return to him if he were to ever approach me again. Like I've mentioned before, I don't believe I would be able to turn him away. The question I often ask myself is: when will we meet again? Perhaps in a year, maybe tomorrow, it could take millennia before he and I catch up again. I just know it's going to happen sooner or later.

As of now, however, the only things I am concerning myself with are other vampires. Both the human and vampire part of me alike wanted to know exactly what it meant to be a vampire. Seto hadn't taught me anything. It was very rare that he actually would pull himself out of his small little cage to talk to me, or kiss me (the latter being the more frequent one).

His actions left me craving for the knowledge. The answer to some of the things I wonder above most others. Was every vampire like him? Would I become like him? I had to know. So I began my search.

It didn't take me long to pick up on something. Kyoto records showed files on a Seto Kaiba dated back to the late 1700's. He had a younger brother named Mokuba that died at age fourteen. He had bled to death from two puncture wounds on the side of his neck. Seto had mysteriously disappeared within a week and became the main murder suspect.

I didn't need flashy signs or lights to tell me that's where I needed to be heading. I took the next possible flight to Kyoto. Now that I was there, I didn't know what to do. Where did one start looking for vampires anyway? The only place I could think of was Seto's old house. The only thing is, I didn't know if it would still be standing or not but it was the only lead I had.

I headed there. Even though it was my first time in Kyoto I found it with out much trouble. Vampire instincts. I suppose you could call it that. Or maybe I could sense lingering energy from when Seto used to live there; something around the lines as 'I'm pulled to my master' sort of thing. Then again, he's probably more of a mother then a master. Master is just less disturbing.

My eyes laid upon the traditional style Japanese-mansion that used to belong to Seto himself. Looks like it's still standing. Still standing but from the looks of it, I could easily say that Seto and his brother were the last people to live in it. 

I push open the sliding door as carefully as I can. It looks like if I were to put too much force on it, it would crumble instantly. The room I entered, which I assumed was the living room, was in just as bad of a condition as door was. Every inch of it was covered in dust, curtains and furniture were worn with age, not to mention the floors looked as if they would give way with the smallest of steps. I was going to have to be careful getting around this place.

As I walk through the wrecked house I come to one conclusion, this place is huge. Most of the rooms look like they were never even lived in; though they are still worn and rotten like the rest of the house. In fact, I haven't come across even one room that looks like someone spent more then two hours in. That is aside from the dust and such. I sigh deeply, opening one of the near by doors.

I had spoken too soon. Pushed against the far back of room was a bed and a rather small bed at that. I knew that it couldn't belong to Seto, because, well, to be frank, Seto's a giant. It had to be his younger brother Mokuba's room. Aside from the bed there wasn't much else in the room. There are some worn books, a Goban (1), a dresser full of worn clothing and a desk with a small wooden box on top of it.

The only thing that seems really appealing is the small wooden box. I approach the desk and look at the box. I can see that it has some kind of marking on it, but the dust covers it. I sweep my hand across it to reveal the character "rei". I laugh, shaking my head. It wasn't "rei" as in "zero" or "rei" as in "bow" but the character clearly stated "rei" as in "spirit" or "ghost" (2). Suddenly the contents of the box seem less appealing. I mean, who in their right mind would want to own a box that said "ghost" on it? 

Still, it might have something that can answer what I came here for. I lift up the lid and look inside. There's a journal, a worn portrait, and brown hair taped to a piece of paper. It didn't take a genius to figure out the hair was Seto's. I figured the portrait had to be of Seto too. 

I picked up the lid the lid to place at back on. It's knocked from my hands and not too gently either. I turn to look around the room, but find that was no one there. Must have been my imagination, though I don't quite see how.

I looked at the lid on the floor and shook my head. You've lost it Katsuya. I bent down to pick it up only to drop it again when I heard someone laughing from behind me. "You should pay more attention to the shadows," someone said to me. The voice was deep, defiantly one of a males. There was also a chilling tone to it, like the person had died inside. Reminded me a bit of Seto's. 

"Seto?" I ask, almost expecting him. The man laughs again.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Seto," he replies. I turn around, though I still can't see him. This guy is good. He has himself completely cloaked in the shadows. 

"Then who are you?" I ask another question, almost expecting him to laugh again.

He doesn't. I'm glad he decides not to. The laugh he has is creepy, like that of a cold-blooded murderer standing over his next victim. "You can say I'm a close friend of his," he replied. I couldn't seem him, but I knew he was smirking. I could practically hear it as it appeared on his face. "Very close."

"Hn." That was the only thing I could manage to say. I suppose I was jealous just about then. Someone else had been close to Seto. I couldn't help but wonder; exactly how close Seto had gotten to this man.

"You're very pretty for a man," he whispered making his voice even lower then it was before. There was the sound of footsteps, but I still couldn't tell where he was. I just glared at the spot before me even though I could feel the little blood I had in my coloring my cheeks. 

He put his hands upon my eyes, blinding me even further to what was going on. I shiver at how cold they were, just as I had done when Seto had first touched me in the library. When had he gotten behind me? "Who are you?" I ask him for the second time.

"You will find out soon enough." He's whispering into my ear close enough to where I can feel the brush of his lips against the shell of it. "It's a shame you're a vampire, Katsuya," he laughed into his ear, "I bet your blood tasted sweet."

Whatever breathing I was capable of stopped right then. He did not just say that. "How the hell do you know my name?" I snapped at him, trying in vain to get away from his grasp. He just tightened his grip around me, pushing my body full up against his. 

"I know many things about you." I could feel the sadistic pleasure he got out of the words. He knew everything about me, and I knew nothing about him. At that moment he had more control then I could hope for. Quite honestly, it scared the shit out of me. "Some things that I am sure that you do not know about yourself, but we will discuss all of that later."

I felt his fangs through the lips he pressed up against the side of my next. "We will undoubtedly meet again," he laughed before pulling his hands away, "and remember I will be watching you."

I collapsed to the floor, and didn't bother to look back at his retreating figure. I don't believe it would've done any good to do so. I hadn't been able to see him any other time I had tried, so this one would be no different then them. After all of that I decided that I had enough of Seto's house. I didn't want to risk more crazed vampire's sneaking up on my like that guy had. Who exactly was he anyways? 

The visit for the most part could be considered successful. I however was not very satisfied with results my search had given me. Indeed I had found a vampire, but I didn't know what he looked like, what his name was, or where I could find him. I simply knew the fact that he was close to Seto (I felt the pang of jealousy rise in my chest at that thought) and he knew a lot about me.

Neither of those facts seemed even the slightest bit appealing to me. So I was basically back at square one with a little bit of knowledge. There was a vampire that lived inside Kyoto and I would find him.

Of course that sounds much easier then it really is. All that I could rely one was the streets for rumors. That's exactly what I did too. When getting into the heart of the city of Kyoto I began to notice something, people talked a lot. People do normally have the tendency to gossip to one another, but everyone had said the same thing.

All that I had spoken to had told me the same thing; there was what seemed to be a serial killer on the loose and a sick one at that. The killer would create two puncture wounds in next then drain the victims of blood until they died. It was obvious it was a vampire. However it seemed that no one knew anything about the murder himself (or herself) but only the murders.

I sighed resting my elbows against a counter in a local bar. Tracking down vampires wasn't as easy as one would think, not that I had actually believed it would be from the start. It was still tougher then I expected. 

A strange shiver suddenly ran over me. I turned my head to see a silver haired person walk past me. I couldn't quite tell if it was a man or a woman. The silver haired person, who I now figured to be a man seeing how they were flat chested, had sat down right next to me.

"You are the going around asking everyone about rumors, are you not?" Yup, defiantly a guy and if not I was dealing with one deep voiced, flat chested woman or possibly a hermaphrodite. 

"Do you have something you would like to tell me?" I asked him knowing that he would get that the answer to his question was 'yes'. He turned his head to look up at me, locking my eyes with his own. 

I shuddered. They were brown, almost black and held an intensity that could rupture one's heart if they gazed into them for too long. It's a good thing for me ruptured hearts isn't exactly something I need to worry about. "The murderer that everyone is talking about, I have seen him," he said to me. It took all of my restraint not to jump up and down with joy. "He comes out of a large mansion, larger then any other in Kyoto, but only at night then returns in the morning. He does this once every two or three nights, but never more or never less. It's the only time the man ever leaves his house."

If I had any doubts about the killer being a vampire, they had vanished then. I just wondered if it really was the guy I was looking for. "Thank you," I muttered heading out the door. All that was left to do was find where the house was located. If it was the largest mansion in Kyoto, it shouldn't be too hard.

It took me three days to find the house. Once I did I wondered why it hadn't been so obvious to me before. The yard was covered in red roses, dark as blood. The house itself was a deep brown and covered in stain glass windows displaying various demons, almost like those out of cheap horror movies. 

To me it looked as if this guy wanted to be picked out easily. I approached the door to have it open before me. That was defiantly high on the creepy-as-hell factor. I approached the door to meet similar surroundings to the one outside. The only light provided was that of the candles lit in corners around the room. Everything was either black or blood red. I don't see how someone would want to live in a place like this.

"Welcome," some said to me. Instinctively I turned around to come face to face with the very same man from the bar. "Honestly Katsuya, I was expecting it to take you longer to find me. How foolish of me to underestimate the lengths of your ambition."

My eyes narrowed at him. He had some nerve playing around with me like that. "Do come in," he motioned his hand towards a couch pushed back in a nook, "have a seat, get comfortable." I didn't trust him, but I did what he told me to anyways.

"What is your name?" I asked him. I wasn't in the mood to be messed around with anymore, nor was I going to waist any time.

He laughed, throwing his head back so his long silver hair fell from his face. "You're quick with the questions," he shook his head, "You can call me Bakura."

"How do you know Seto?" I asked another question. He laughed again. This time he approached me, sitting down a little too closely for my personal tastes. 

"He is to me as you are to him," he replied. I blinked at him letting what he just said settle in. This man vampire was the one that had turned Seto into what he is. Funny, I had never really thought of Seto as having a creator. I suppose all of us have to have one in one way or another.

I looked up at him, he was smirking at me, satisfied with the surprise I had shown from his answer. I hadn't really looked at him before then. He was quite… breath taking. He had pale ivory skin, perfectly flawless in ways that my own could never be. His nose was fine, slender and pointy showing a man of great pride, as I would've have taken him to be. He had coffee brown eyes, umber from the dead expression on his face. The silver hair atop his head fell over his face in a waterfall of gray, framing his face to complete the masterpiece. 

What was it about vampires that made them so beautiful? Was I as stunning as Bakura and Seto? I don't believe I will ever know the answer to that. You always look different when you see yourself then when others see you.

"What's wrong, shock too much for you?" He asked my suddenly. I had been silent for a few minutes, lost in the way he looked. He was grinning as if he were amused, so I believe it would be safe to say that he knew exactly what I was thinking. 

"Uh… sorry," I muttered foolishly. Honestly couldn't I come up with something better to say? Couldn't I at least tell him what was on my mind?

"It's fine," he replied nonchalantly. He shifted his body to get more comfortable, his leg brushing up against my own. I looked into his eyes to see if he had done it on purpose. I found nothing so it must have been an accident. 

"Could you tell me about Seto?" I asked him suddenly. I myself had not known where the question had come from. I suppose it was my desire to found out what exactly him and every other vampire were like. I didn't really know much aside from the little he told me. Bakura might be the one who could change that.

~*~*~ 

(1)Board in which you use to play Go. Wooden, generally 19x19 sized and has containers that hold black and white glass marbles. 

(2)Rei can be used five ways. First as a name, then as the words 'zero, bow, example and spirit/ghost'. Each one is written a different way. 

So as you probably figured out the implied pairing is Bakura/Jounouchi and the one you'd miss if you blink is Bakura/Seto. I choose Bakura because well, it made more sense then anyone else did. As for the way he was acting, well, vampires are sexual creatures by nature. Bakura, being the already sexual being he is, would be the type of vampire to use his sexuality to get what he wanted. Hence why he acted that way with Jounouchi.

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think!


	3. Drain Away

Umm… some evil killer flu took over me? *Grins* No, I have no excuses for not updating. I've been really bad at it since March. Sorry everyone. You all still love me right?

Okay… I know everyone shall forever hate me for this but guess what? I've decided against that Jounouchi/Yami/Yugi. Rather then that, this is a Bakura/Seto/Jounouchi (With very, very little Bakura/Seto, unfortunately for me since it has grown into my favorite pairing) story. I'm sure a lot of people are going to hate me by the end of this chapter. My evil tendencies seemed to have taken over for a while. 

And thank you to the lovely person who point out that "Dead Souls" is by Joy Division rather than NIN. I had no idea seeing how it's just an MP3 a friend of mine sent me, saying that I'd like the song. 

Story is dedicated to Angel-Belle and Kitsune Hashiba. Err…I'll try not to take months to get up the next chapter. 

**Chapter Three: Drain Away**  
When figures from the past stand tall  
And mocking voices ring the hall  
Imperialistic house of prayer  
Conquistadors who took their share

I watched as Bakura's eyes sparkled with the faintest shimmers of amusement. "What would you like to know?" he asked me in the deep brazen voice he had. "There are many things I can tell you and many things I cannot. As I'm sure you have figured out, Seto is one of the more secretive of types, especially when it comes to," his thin lips curved into a smirk, "more personal information."

What did I want to know about Seto? From the sounds of it Bakura doesn't know much more about him then I do. I press my fingers to the bridge of my nose to concentrate better. I could ask what Seto was like before he became a vampire, or… "How did he become a vampire?" The thought had come right of my mouth without me noticing it. I suppose that will have to do.

"Ahh…" I felt the couch shift as Bakura let his back lean up against it. He was being abnormally quiet, which was odd. From the little bit I've known him I could tell he was the sort of guy who liked the sound of his voice. My question had probably made him uncomfortable. I guess I should ask something else. "Don't worry you won't have to think of anything else to ask me." I froze at this comment. How did he…? How long has he…? "I'm simply reading your mind. You could probably read mind to if you wished," the tone he chose to use made me shiver. It was darkly seductive, almost like black velvet coming from his mouth in the form of speech. 

A baneful laugh filled the large room. Once again I froze having forgotten for a moment that Bakura had just told me he could read my thoughts. "Your thoughts flatter me, Katsuya," Bakura grinned at me. I honestly didn't know what to do. Here I am sitting with quite possibly the most provocative, psychotic being on the planet with now where else to go. If anyone thinks my brain is going to work properly right now, they've got be crazier then he is.

"Provocative? Interesting way of describing me," he said, clearly amused by what I had been thinking. He shifted in his seat again, moving so he could face me with his legs curled up on the side of the couch. Right now, he's way too close. Are faces are just a breath apart. Is it just me or did it get hot in here? "I would prefer the word 'tantalizing'. It suits me well, don't you agree?" His voice was lower now, whispering the words right onto my lips. I barely notice it for I am too distracted by the perilous glint in his eye. 

"Would you stop reading my thoughts?" Really that was meant to come out a shout, not a nervous squeak. I'm beginning to think Bakura is enjoying this. He shifts again making it so his leg accidentally brushes up against mine. Scratch that. I know Bakura is enjoying this and just a little too much for my tastes.

"Stop leaving them open to me and I will." I can practically feel his lips brush against mine. He's way too close. His breath falls upon me in hard, rushed breaths and I know if I don't do something soon this is going to go somewhere I don't want it to. 

One problem though: my body won't move. That's one of the down points to be a vampire: your senses are heightened so the smallest of touches have the greatest effect. Normally that would be an up point but at the moment it's definitely a down points. I don't want anything to happen but at the same time, I do.

It seems that at the moment I've forgotten that Bakura has the ability to read my mind. Great, just great; now he's look at me with an even more crazed look in his eyes. He knows that I want him to touch me. And yes, I would just close my thoughts off to him except I don't exactly know _how_ to close my thoughts off. That provides one hell of a problem for me.

For some reason, at this moment my mind chooses to wander back to Seto. Isn't it wonderful how mental defenses work? When you don't want to acknowledge what's going on in the "real world" you think of something you're comfortable with. Of course, I wonder why it is that my mind chooses to go to Seto. It seems that right about now I have completely lost my mind. _He_ isn't a comfortable subject.

I abandoned him. 

He opened up to me, told me he loved me, and spoke of things he didn't want to have to bring up. And what did I do? I leave him there alone. I just couldn't stay there any more. Sadly enough it was him that I had to leave. For some insane reason I couldn't stand to be around him for another minute. How long had we been together? I can't even recall that any longer. I just know that I ran…

I'm so pathetic. 

What was it that he could've done to possibly push me away from him? Nothing, absolutely nothing at all. He's perfect. It just seems that I didn't take to becoming a vampire too well. I've read before that in becoming one that humans sometime lose all sense of their true selves. Is that going to happen to me? 

I can't stand that thought. I have to get out of here; I have to…

"Poor, poor pathetic little boy," Bakura coos suddenly, snapping me back to where I currently am. The need to panic takes over me but still my body won't move. So all I do is stare at him wide eyed. Real pathetic, I know, but it's not as if I can help it. "Do you really think that Seto gives a damn about you?" 

Panicking aside, I stare at him even more wide eyed than I was doing so before. Of course Seto gives a damn about me. He loves me… He said so himself. 

"You're not the first person he's toyed with," he continues, his dark brown eyes gleaming, "All of that nonsense he babbles on about, making you seem as if you're truly special to him. And that thing about his brother? Oh, that's a lie. It's just something he says to make himself seem more tragic. His brother killed himself when he was sixteen years old. Some woman dropped him and he went completely psycho, drowning himself in a lake.

"It really is pitiful that you fell for all of his lies. Though I suppose they're rather convincing with the way that he says them. So sincere, you wouldn't even begin to think that he was lying, would you?" He laughs again. I'm beginning to despise his laugh. It's too cold, too cruel. I can't stand it.

Despite that, I wonder, is what he saying really true? Sure, I've spent a lot of time with Seto and have over time grown a little attached (obsessive is more like it…) but he is a vampire. How do I know that I can trust him? How do I know that I can trust _Bakura_? Or either of them for that matter?

Are vampires really the dark creatures that I've read them to be? But they're so… beautiful. Maybe that's part of their charm. Their beauty—a beauty in which is unmatchable by any standards—draws you in. And maybe, you don't realize what they really are until it's too late. Am I going to turn out to be one of these creatures just like Bakura and Seto are? I…

I realize now exactly how little I know about how these sorts of things are supposed to work. I must say that it's not exactly a comforting thought.

Because of it, however, I find myself staring at Bakura. Not has I had done before in the way that he seemed almost as if he were a star pulled from the heavens, or a god that had come down to earth, but really looking at him. Even with looking at him as if he's not some sort of deity, he's still stunning. Was he always this beautiful?

His dark brown eyes, a color see deep that they're near black, perfectly contrast his skin and hair, both of which are almost white. And his face, it's flawless. His lips are full and round, almost tauntingly inviting. I only briefly note that his lower one is a bit larger than his upper, giving him a natural pouting look that adds to his charm.

The expression on his face is so unreadable now though I can tell that he's a bit perplexed. This is most likely because my sudden change in thought patters. But really, I can't help it. I wish I had the power to read minds so I could know what it is that he's thinking right about now.

Then again, even if I had such a power, I probably wouldn't be using it right about now. My instincts seem to have taken over me. At this moment I reach out, letting my hand capture locks of his white hair. I'm not surprised to find how soft they are to the touch. I bring those white locks up to my nose, smelling them before letting them drift between my fingers. He smells of blood and roses. Not too surprising considering our surroundings and what he is. 

The puzzled look he had on his face hasn't changed a bit as I return my attention to his face. What's wrong Bakura; do you not understand why it is that I'm acting this way? You can read my mind, you should know. Do you not understand that I've come to the realization that maybe if you have this sort of power over me I can have that same power over you? I may not understand very much about being a vampire, but I do seem to be catching on quickly. 

"Say something," I whisper my eyes still locked on him, though at this point his lips more than anything else. Why is it that I'm so drawn to them? Is it because they're so perfectly white that it gives it the illusion that he is carved out of stone? Whatever it is I want to touch them. 

Giving into that urge seems plausible. I lift my hand up, letting my fingers trail lightly over his lips. They're much warmer than I had expected them to be, as if he had just partaken of blood before my arrival. I wonder if he had and then if I would be able to taste the blood on his lips. 

Then four softly spoken words reach my ears, "There's nothing to say." 

A small smirk breaks across my lips at this. Oh how very wrong he is. "It isn't that there's nothing to say," I start, my fingertips still playing over his lips, "but more that there are no words to say it in. There's always something to say."

This time I gave into a different urge, leaning forward that last fraction of an inch, pressing my lips up against his just after removing my fingertips from them. I did so lightly at first but came to add more and more pressure to it, becoming more and more confident as time went along. It felt odd to be the one dominating the kiss. Giving over control to someone else is something that I've grown used to. I should probably try breaking the habit but I can't seem to.

As the kiss goes on and Bakura's shock (at least I'm assuming it was shock) fades away I becoming increasingly more submissive. It's not surprising considering it's what I'm used to nor is it considering he's much more dominant than I had thought him to be. He's so controlling, it's overwhelming really. 

I find myself sinking into him, my arm moving to wrap around his upper body in a clinging sort of way as I part my lips. Only moments later does his tongue plunge into my mouth, eliciting a small gasp from me. The way he kisses is so utterly possessive. I can feel my head spinning.

And I was right before, he had fed just recently. I can taste the blood still fresh upon him, feeling it combine with the sensations from his kiss, intoxicating me. I know I shouldn't be doing this… Even though I left Seto behind I should still thinking about him, using him as an excuse to push away. 

But really, what would be the point? There's no point in me even trying to deny the fact that I want Bakura. It's so overly obvious that it's almost painfully so. So I let him do as he wished with me. We ended up stairs in his bedroom, the sheets underneath were a fine fabric, cool to the touch.

Knowing that it was something that I shouldn't be doing only seemed to make the experience all the more enjoyable. What is it about things that we're not meant to do that makes them so appealing? I suppose it's one of those unexplainable things in life. What I do know is that I didn't want to leave. He pushed my body into what was the only thing that had come close to when Seto had fed off of my blood that first time. I had always thought that no experience could ever come close to that one, but I stand (or more correctly lay) here proven wrong.

"You think far too much," Bakura states, falling back against the white colored pillows with a soft thud. I look over at him with an amused expression on my features. Funny, people had always told me that I thought too little. "They're all morons," he interjects, "you think much more than any normal person should after sex."

I chuckle lightly at this. I suppose that he's right. Most people would probably just lie there, basking in the afterglow of their activities. Unlike most people, however, I have too much to think about to stop. Yet there's one thing that sticks out in my mind above all others…

…I don't want to leave.

===============

I'm sure just about everyone's eyes are bugging out of their heads right about now. My original intentions for this story didn't seem to want to play out. This works much better in my mind. Don't worry, everything will be explained. As for Seto's past? Ha, not likely. I know, I know, I'm cruel. I enjoy it being a mystery more than having everything played out. 

And before people start pestering me about what's going to happen: don't even bother. I'm not going to tell.


End file.
